


Powerful Deal

by Jeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a Little Shit, Crowley's contracts, Demon Deals, Drabble, Drowley, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: Dean needs Crowley to save the world. Crowley offers him a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This probably doesn't even make sense, but whatever I needed to write it

**Powerful Deal**

Dean Winchester had never been a fan of Crowley, but that smug grin on the demon’s face made his skin crawl so much he wanted to run something through with a blade.

„Well, I guess a deal with me is your only hope.“

Dean hated his life so much. „I am _not_ kissing you.“

The king of hell chuckled and without another word opened the contract. The loose end of the paper rolled across the whole shed before finally coming to an end somewhere far away in the dark.

„I’m sure there’s no hidden agendas in there“, Dean commented dryly.

There was that self-satisfied smirk again. „You want me to save the world because you two broke it? You’re going to have to play by my rules.“

Dean though was at the very end of his patience. „You go in there, get us the weapon, and that’s it. Nothing more. No extra-wishes for anybody. We don’t have time for this.“

Crowley tilted his head. „If you don’t want to read the contract…“

„I’ll have to kiss you,“ Dean finished the sentence grumbling.

Crowley actually laughed at that. „In fact, I’ve become much too powerful to make a deal only with a kiss.“

Dean stared at him. „What do you mean?“

The demon rolled his eyes. „Sex, obviously.“

Dean chocked on thin air. „What?!“

„You heard me just fine,“ Crowley simpered. „If you don’t want to waste days reading the contract I’m afraid you have no choice.“

Thing was, Crowley was absolutely right. Dean only stared at him. „No.“

„Seriously?“ The king of hell inquired. „You’re going to let the world die because your chronic denial of your bisexuality?“

The only response Dean could think of was „I hate you.“

Crowley grinned. „I know you do.“


End file.
